


Qu'on puisse trembler ensemble (So that we can shiver together)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [41]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Quickies, Sex, Tie Kink, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Now we can enjoy the comfort knowing we’re going to have to sit through dinner with my whole family and that tomorrow morning we’re going to have to deal with my brother’s likely cold feet because he still thinks he’s too young to get married.”“I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you paint it, Hikka. It’s going to be fun, I like weddings.”





	Qu'on puisse trembler ensemble (So that we can shiver together)

**Title:** Qu’on puisse trembler ensemble (So that we can shiver together)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.659

 **Prompt:**[126\. Don’t look away](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [19 – In formal wear](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Coeur de Pirate’s “Crier Tout Bas”.

 

“You know, I genuinely think we’ve always underestimated the perks of staying at a hotel without being on tour.”

Hikaru chuckled hearing Yuto scream from the bathroom, but the laughter didn’t last too long.

He would’ve much rather stay at a hotel without having anything to do at all.

“How so?” he asked, while looking at himself in the mirror and trying to put an end to the impossible task of tying his necktie.

Yuto emerged from the adjacent room, buttoning his shirt, his trousers nowhere in sight.

“We can enjoy the comforts knowing that we won’t have to dance for three hours straight next.” he explained, smirking.

“Right.” Hikaru said, wincing. “Now we can enjoy the comfort knowing we’re going to have to sit through dinner with my whole family and that tomorrow morning we’re going to have to deal with my brother’s likely cold feet because he still thinks he’s too young to get married.” he pointed out, shaking his head.

“He’s thirty-three.” Yuto commented, grinning. “I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you paint it, Hikka. It’s going to be fun, I like weddings.”

Hikaru let go of his necktie, momentarily giving up on it.

“And when’s the last time you’ve been to one, exactly?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. Yuto, at least, had the decency of blushing.

“Well... there was my aunt’s. I must’ve been six or seven.” he admitted, shrugging. “But it doesn’t matter. Weddings are supposed to be nice, aren't they? Besides, I'm glad we get to take a break. Work’s been seriously tough these past few weeks.”

He got in front of the mirror next to Hikaru and checked that his shirt was buttoned properly, then he bent toward his suitcase looking for his pants.

“They are _allegedly_ nice. I remember my sister wedding all too well to be too excited for an encore.” Hikaru explained. “My mum cried, my nephew cried – and for whole different reasons I guess – and my sister risked a couple hundred panic attacks because things weren’t going as planned. Oh, and of course I had to deal with a lot of old aunts and uncles asking when it was going to be my turn, which I guess is going to be even worse this time around, considering last time I was barely nineteen.” he snorted soundly and let go against the mattress. “Mark my words, Yutti. It’s going to be hell.”

On his part, Yuto didn’t seem to take his predictions of misfortune too seriously. He climbed on the bed, straddling the elder’s legs and leaning down toward him.

“I wasn’t here last time.” he pointed out, kissing Hikaru’s chin and moving up to his lips. “Come on Hikka, don’t be a buzzkill! We’ve got a couple days off, we’ve got a party to attend and we get to dress all nice and elegant. Besides, you like your family, don’t forget that. You always complain beforehand and then end up having a great time.” he kissed him once again, getting up and pulling him along. “Come on. Let’s get ready.”

Hikaru stayed on the bed a little while longer, looking at his boyfriend getting dressed and actually managing to smile.

“You’re the one who gets to dress all nice and elegant.” he told him as Yuto finished adjusting his trousers. “I look like a scarecrow whenever I wear a suit, whilst you...” he shrugged, giving Yuto a sultry stare.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” the younger shook his head. “You look beautiful, come here.” he took his hand, forcing him up. “So, what are we going to do with this necktie? Because it’s very wild like this, but I don’t think your future sister-in-law is going to appreciate the look.” he mocked him, then started tying it properly.

“You know, it’s sort of a family trait. My father can't tie his neckties and neither can my brothers. We always let mum or any other willing family woman do that.” Hikaru commented, trying to sound innocent; he regretted it the moment he felt the fabric tighten around his neck.

“I wouldn’t call a woman a man who’s currently in a very good position for strangling you.” Yuto said with a sharp smile, then loosened the necktie and took a step back, checking his work. “Scarecrow my ass, Hikka. You really look gorgeous.” he murmured, his smile softening now.

Hikaru caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and rushed to look away, grimacing.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I'm too bony, it looks like I stole my dad’s clothes for the occasion.”

Yuto laughed and got behind him, pushing him toward the mirror.

“Don’t look away.” he murmured in his ear, forcing him to take a look at himself. He leant down, brushing his lips over the elder’s neck, inhaling his scent. “I think you look very, very good Yaotome Hikaru. And you know how much I despise being contradicted.”

Hikaru chuckled distractedly, bringing a hand to Yuto’s head to keep him right there.

His eyes were fixated on the mirror now, even though he wasn’t exactly looking at himself.

“How late are we?” he asked, lost in the image of Yuto’s mouth on his neck.

“Enough to turn a nice celebratory dinner into a bloodbath.” Yuto murmured against his skin, pulling away right after. Hikaru whined, trying to keep him there.

“Come on, no one is going to be on time and all we have to do is get across the street.” he turned around, looking at him. “I can make it very, very quick.”

Yuto chuckled, shaking his head.

“Aren't you romantic.” he told him, backing away another step. “Seriously, Hikka. Your mum’s nice and all, but she is going to kill us if we don’t get there on time.”

“She won’t, she likes you.” Hikaru retorted, backing him against the bed until Yuto was forced to sit on it. “Besides, she wouldn’t want to risk getting blood stains on the accurately chosen table cloths.” he put his knees down on each sides of his legs, leaning forward. “You wouldn’t be so cruel as to send me at my brother’s rehearsal dinner hard, would you?”

Yuto looked straight in front of him and frowned.

“Except you’re not hard.” he pointed out.

“I can be in five seconds.” Hikaru told him, pushing to make him lay straight on the mattress.

Yuto sighed theatrically and propped himself up on his elbows. He turned to look at the digital clock on the nightstand and then he stared back into Hikaru’s eyes.

“Fine. Don’t mess with the clothes because it’s the last thing we need. No foreplay and I hope you brought lube, because I refuse to limp for the whole night.” he smirked, leaning toward his boyfriend and licking at his lower lip. “And be fast, Hikka. I know you can do that.” he mocked him.

Hikaru pulled away from him and rushed to reach his bag, fishing a small tube of lube out of it.

“And I'm the romantic one.” he said, sarcastic. “After that, it’s going to take me at least ten seconds to get hard.”

Yuto shrugged, undoing his fly.

“I’ll save time and start taking my clothes off.” he pushed his pants down and then raised his eyes on him, tilting his head. “Do you think you can keep your tie on?” he asked, a nasty smile on his face.

Hikaru stopped to stare at him, licking his lower lip.

“Could’ve told me you had a thing for it. I would’ve put in a serious effort to learn how to tie it.” he said, getting back on the bed and in between his legs, unceremoniously pushing them open with his knee.

“The fact that I tied it is half the charm, trust me.” Yuto replied, pulling on said necktie to bring Hikaru closer, clashing their lips together.

He bent his legs to give the elder more room for manoeuvre as he kept kissing him, rolling his hips against Hikaru, far more into it that he had previously let on.

“Ok, step one achieved.” Hikaru panted, pulling away from him and thrusting his hips forward, letting Yuto feel he was hard.

“Efficient.” the younger sneered. “Pants off now. We’re right on schedule.” he told him, and without waiting for Hikaru to do it he undid his fly, pushing both pants and underwear down enough to suffice.

He took a few seconds to stroke Hikaru’s cock while the elder carefully lubed his fingers, way too distracted to make a quick job of it.

“That definitely counts as foreplay, Yutti.” he hissed, nodding toward the younger’s hand around him. “Lay there still and pretty and let me do my job.” he asked him.

Yuto laughed and laid back on the mattress, his legs now spread almost obscenely.

“Can't wait.” he murmured, chocking back a moan when Hikaru first brushed his entrance, circling around it to tease him.

He needed to be fast, but there was no way he was going to take all the fun out of it.

Yuto did his best to keep still, knowing that reacting would’ve just prolonged his torture more; when he felt the first finger slip inside of him he bit down hard on his tongue, without making a sound.

“Oh, come on.” Hikaru said, smiling. “Give me something here.”

Yuto rolled his hips against the intrusion, signalling he could go on.

“You’re the one who’s supposed to give me something.” he pointed out, a loud groan interrupting him when Hikaru let a second finger join the first one, thrusting them inside him and starting to scissor them a little to open Yuto up.

“Thought you didn’t want to spend the night limping.” the elder smirked, leaning toward him and pressing a kiss to his lips, sultry, as he moved his fingers deeper.

“I don’t.” Yuto confirmed. “You’re just overestimating yourself.” he sneered, moving toward Hikaru’s hand and allowing himself to moan shamelessly when he felt the elder’s fingers reach that certain spot inside of him. “One more Hikka, come on.” he whined, and as much as Hikaru would’ve loved to tease him some more, the clock told him he should’ve complied, and so he did.

Once he was sure Yuto was prepared enough he lingered for just a short while longer, making sure to reach that spot a couple more times, and then pulled his fingers out, staring at him and grinning.

“I wish you could see yourself.” he told Yuto, one had caressing his face while the other carefully spread lube over his own cock. “Splayed out like this, half-dressed and a complete mess. And then you’d let me believe I'm the only one who wanted this.” he mocked him, grabbing under Yuto’s thigh and pulling his leg up around his waist.

“Never said I didn’t want this.” Yuto clarified, his voice broken. “Come on, Hikka. We’re late already, give it to me.” he whined.

Hikaru stopped, letting his cock touch the younger’s entrance without pushing inside.

“Is this the reason why? Because we’re late?” he tilted his head, smiling devilishly.

Yuto opened his eyes and fixated them into his, dead serious.

“No, it’s not. I want your cock right now, Hikka, so just give it to me and shut the hell up.” he hissed.

Hikaru laughed shortly, then he nodded.

“As you wish.” he murmured, then he started pushing inside, trying to be both quick and careful.

He was going slowly enough for Yuto to feel the stretch, and it was wonderful; his body opened up to accommodate Hikaru, the lube easing the way and making the pain almost non-existent. He spurred him on, latching his legs around his back and pushing him closer, arching his back toward him and clenching his eyes as the elder bottomed out.

“You feel so good baby.” Hikaru couldn’t help himself, bringing a hand to Yuto’s face to brush his hair away, leaning down to kiss him. “Open your eyes.” he murmured against his lips. Yuto did that and something in the way his boyfriend was looking at him made him turn his head. “Don’t look away.” Hikaru asked him, smirking. “You look...” he paused, cursing through his teeth.

Yuto actually managed to chuckle.

“No time to make this sappy, Hikka.” he mocked him, raising his head and kissing him again.

Hikaru nodded and went back to business, giving an experimental thrust. By the way Yuto moaned, he decided he could afford a steady pace already, so he gave the younger no time to think about it.

“There.” Yuto hissed at a particularly deep thrust, and from the way his body arched Hikaru thought the vocal confirmation wasn’t needed at all. He kept angling his thrust to it there again and again, holding tight onto his hips and trying his best to focus. He reached the edge fast and could’ve easily come just looking at the way Yuto was reacting, but he tried to hold off to bring his boyfriend there as well.

“Touch yourself.” he asked him hoarse. Seeing that Yuto was hesitating, he sighed. “Please, Yutti. I'm too close, let me focus on...” he stopped, and the younger did as he had asked and brought a hand around his own cock, stroking it in time with Hikaru’s movements inside of him.

Hikaru closed his eyes and focused on the sounds Yuto was making, as he tried to keep himself there without falling over the edge; he opened his eyes again when he felt him tense beneath him and moan out loud, spilling on his hand.

Hikaru allowed himself to look at his face twisted in pleasure for a short while longer, then he kept pushing inside of him, chasing his release.

“No condoms involved, Hikaru.” Yuto reminded him, barely capable of articulating words. “You better pull out.”

The elder winced, not enthusiastic at the idea, but when he realized he was getting there he decided to listen to Yuto and backed away, finishing himself off with his hand.

It took him a while to come back to reality, and when he did he looked at the clock.

“We’re so screwed.” he commented, panting.

Yuto nodded, smirking.

“I am, thank you so much.” he joked, sitting up. “Come on. A very quick wash up, pants back on and then we can go. We won’t be the last ones there, I want to hope.” he said, heading toward the bathroom in a rush.

Hikaru looked at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his hair the best he could. He was putting his pants on, when his phone’s screen lit up.

“Damn it!” he yelled, picking up. “Hello?” he said, using the sweetest voice he could.

Yuto stuck his head from the bathroom, looking worried.

“Just tell them it’s going to be five minutes.” he whispered.

“No, onii-chan, I'm not trying to give mum a stroke, I swear. It’s not... no, we were on time, there’s been a glitch, but we’re going to be there in a few minutes. Given that you let me hang up, of course.” he paused, looking gloomier and gloomier as his brother kept talking. “No, I wasn’t getting anything at... Onii-chan! Just tell mum we’re getting there, alright? Bye.” he threw the phone back on the mattress and rushed to fix his clothes.

“How dead are we?” Yuto asked, concerned.

“Let’s just put it like that: I'm glad we got to have sex one last time. It was nice to be with you, Yutti.” Hikaru replied, wincing.

The younger chuckled, getting closer and fixing his necktie again.

“Very nice indeed.” he confirmed. “Let’s go now, handsome. I’ve got a wedding to attend tomorrow. I really don’t want to be dead for it.”

Hikaru walked with him toward the door, shaking his head.

He knew from the start it was going to be a bad idea, and that it was going to be a difficult weekend.

He regretted nothing.


End file.
